lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue on Blue
| season = 1 | episode = 2 | image = Blue on Blue.jpg | airdate = October 4, 2012 | viewers = | writer = Karl Gajdusek | story = | teleplay = | director = Kevin Hooks | previous = | next = }} is the second episode of the first season. It is the second episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 4, 2012. It was written by Karl Gajdusek and directed by Kevin Hooks. Captain Chaplin tests out the Perseus system aboard the USS Colorado. The masking of the magnetic signature is effective and lets his deliver a show of strength that makes the perimeter around Sainte Maria a little more tangible. An unidentified passenger jet invades the island's airspace and Sam Kendal realizes that it was likely dropping special forces troops for an attack. He assembles a team to face the assault. Lieutenant Grace Shepard faces worsening dissent from the crew given the situation and her shooting of Stern. She volunteers for Sam's mission, wanting to prove herself. They appeal to James King for help but he says that he is more inclined to side with the incursion. After they leave Tani Tumrenjak tells him that the islanders have a custom of choosing a peacemaker at times of war and marking them with paint, she then anoints him as a peacemaker. Sam and Grace set an ambush but at the last minute Sam decides to attempt negotiation, falsely believing the troops to be US Deltas. They are actually Russian Speznatz and he barely gets back to cover. The Speznatz are more than a match for the sailors. Grace is undermined by her enlisted men and unable to reach higher ground. Sam loses several people and orders the rest to retreat. Grace attempts a brazen charge at the enemy and is wounded in the process. As she looks likely to be killed King provides sniper support, finishing off the Russians. Sam is able to take two survivors hostage. Chief Joseph Prosser chafes at being kept captive and reveals to the crew that Chaplin's son was killed by friendly fire a week earlier, believing that the bereavement is coloring his decision making. In Washington Christine Kendal is questioned about her husband and the government use mission details that he kept secret from her to try to break her loyalty to him. She stands firm but they have an old friend of Sam's named Paul Wells pose as a concerned attorney to get close to her. Kylie Sinclair learns that the Perseus prototype was deployed successfully from a friend in naval intelligence named Linus Terman. She asks him to research the fire order that directed the USS Illinois to attack the Colorado. He gets the information but is mysteriously poisoned and left in a vegetative state. Plot The 200 mile perimeter Marcus Chaplin has set up around the island of Sainte Marina is being tested by the US Navy, who are sending the USS Illinois back and forth across the boundary. Chaplin responds by taking the USS Colorado to sea and testing the Perseus prototype. The device masks the submarine's magnetic signature, making it disappear from long range tracking. Executive Officer Sam Kendal argues that rather than taking aggressive action against their former comrades they should be negotiating. Chaplin says that they must show force before entering discussion. He uses the subterfuge to launch a disabled torpedo at the USS Illinois, proving his ability to destroy the vessel. The Illinois retreats back behind the perimeter. In Washington Christine Kendal is held and questioned by the government about her husband's actions. Dodds and Pilgrim show her a video of Sam being debriefed after rescue from a North Korean Prisoner of War camp. Sam kept his captivity secret and they try to use the deception to drive a wedge between them. Chaplin returns to the NATO station on Sainte Marina and then visits Master Chief Joseph Prosser, who is still sewing discontent among the crew. Grace Shepard is doubting her ability to lead after shooting the mutineering crewman Stern and Sam encourages her to believe in herself. A passenger aircraft breaches the perimeter and Chaplin threatens to shoot it down. Sophie Girard intervenes and radios the plane, successfully urging it to turn back. Sam deduces that the flight was dropping special forces troops intended to take over the Colorado. Sam heeds Chaplin's earlier strategy and plans to show force to the invaders, meeting them with an ambush. Chaplin approves of the plan and Grace volunteers to take part. Sam and Grace visits James King at Tani Tumrenjak's bar to ask for his help in the coming fight. He refuses to take their side. Sam also asks Sophie for her help, given her knowledge of the island. She agrees to show Sam a good spot for an ambush. Christine calls Sam, feigning cooperation with the government. She urges him not to trust the government and is then cut off. Prosser suggests to the sailors accompanying Grace that people are often shot in the back during the heat of battle. Kylie Sinclair attempts to investigate the lead-up to Chaplin defecting from the navy through a contact in naval intelligence, Linus Terman. She asks him to investigate the orders issued relating to Chaplin. Linus is soon put into a vegetative state, ostensibly by a food allergy but likely due to poisoning. Kylie receives a final message from him - a note with the relevant order number. Sam and Grace divide their forces to create a kill zone. Tani tells King that the islanders have a custom of choosing a peacemaker at times of war and marking them with paint. She then anoints him as a peacemaker, sending him to help. Chaplin calls William Curry, newly promoted to Secretary of Defense, to ask him to remove the troops from the island but Curry denies having landed them. Sam opts to attempt negotiation with the special forces soldiers, not wanting to fight fellow Americans. As Sam is in the open Nigel deduces that the troops are Russian from their radio communication with a Ukrainian vessel at the perimeter. Sam is able to retreat to cover, using an improvised explosive device as a distraction. The firefight goes badly, with the inexperienced naval troops unable to contain the Speznatz soldiers. Grace's men prove to be more loyal to Prosser and abandon her. Sam orders a phased retreat. Grace attempts a last charge at the Russians and is wounded. She is saved by timely sniper fire from King. The Colorado crew lose five people but are able to capture two of the Russians. Chaplin contacts an old rival in the Russian navy named Victor and presses him to admit that it was a Russian operation. He has Curry listen in on the call to prove that the Russians are trying to seize the Colorado, creating friction among his enemies. Pilgrim and Dodds have an old friend of Sam's named Paul Wells pose as a concerned attorney to get close to Christine. Grace confronts Prosser about trying to have her killed. He responds by revealing that Chaplin's son Jeffrey was killed serving in Afghanistan a few weeks earlier, insinuating that Chaplin is acting out of a desire for revenge. Sam refuses to believe Prosser and later comforts a grieving Chaplin. Grace visits King and he says that he does not want her thanks, instead she gives him a list of the names of the dead crew members. Appearances :Main:Blue on Blue/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Paul Wells - an attorney and one time friend of Sam Kendal who is working with the government to turn Christine Kendal against Sam. #Pilgrim - a government agent interrogating Christine Kendal. #Redman - a crewman of the USS Colorado with divided loyalties. #Peterson - an enginerring officer on the USS Colorado. Deceased #Jeffrey Chaplin - killed off screen but death confirmed in this episode. #Willard and four others - USS Colorado crew killed fighting the Russian special forces team. Production Cast Starring #Andre Braugher as Captain Marcus Chaplin #Scott Speedman as Lieutenant Commander Sam Kendal #Daisy Betts as Grace Shepard #Camille de Pazzis as Sophie Girard #Dichen Lachman as Tani Tumrenjak #Daniel Lissing as SEAL James King #Sahr Ngaujah as Mayor Julian Serrat (credit only) #Autumn Reeser as Kylie Sinclair #Jessy Schram as Christine Kendal #and Robert Patrick as Master Chief Joseph Prosser Guest starring #Jay Hernandez as Paul Wells #Jay Karnes as William Curry #Michael Ng as Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts #Omid Abtahi as Nigel #John Prosky as Pilgrim #Assaf Cohen as Linus Terman #Jenny Cooper as Carol Terman #Ilia Volok as Viktor #Chad Michael Collins as Redman Co-starring #Mary Gutzi as Dodds #Kasim Saul as Seaman Lawrence #Michael King as Hawkes #Robert Davison as Boston #Scott Hoxby as Captain Butler #Patrick Pintor as Willard #Kenneth Baldino as Peterson #Damion Scandrick as Navigator #Daryl Emanuel as Trevor #Reb Allen as Sonar Op #Kevin White as Jeffrey #Matthew Pennaz as a Research Tech #Jon Mollison as a Beltway Jerk #Yosef Kaznetzkov as an EWS Sailor #Stacy Ray as a Debriefing Officer Uncredited *Unknown as Navy SEAL *Unknown as Speznatz captive 1 *Unknown as Speznatz captive 2 Crew Opening credits #Robert Duncan - Composer #Jean Higgins - Episodic Producer #Julie Siege - Supervising Producer #Eileen Myers - Consulting Producer #Ron Fitzgerald - Co-Executive Producer #Patrick Massett & #John Zinman - Co-Executive Producers #Kevin Hooks - Executive Producer #Marney Hochman - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek - Executive Producer #Shawn Ryan - Executive Producer #Karl Gajdusek & #Shawn Ryan - Creators #Karl Gajdusek - Writer #Kevin Hooks - Director Closing credits #Nicholas Bradley - Co-Producer #Nick Antosca & #Ned Vizzini - Story Editors #Mary Courtney - Unit Production Manager #Dave Hallinan - First Assistant Director (AD) #Joyce McCarthy - Second AD #Wainani Young Tomich - Second AD #Rebecca Mangieri, C.S.A. & #Wendy Weidman, C.S.A. - Casting #Rachel Sutton, C.S.A. - Hawaii Casting #Kim Rao - Director of Photography #Jim Spencer - Production Designer #Erik Presant - Editor #Laura Goldsmith - Costume Designer #Evyen Klean - Music Supervisor #Janet Lopez - Music Supervisor #Paul Jurcsak - Technical Advisor External links *Last Resort episodes at Wikipedia *"Blue on Blue" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"Blue on Blue" at the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) site Category:Season 1 episodes